The present invention relates to use of optical systems and optical data transfer in locations where RF is undesirable and/or unavailable. For example, such a location can be an area that has limitations on available spectrum or in areas where it is undesirable for another party, such as a cyber-criminal, to detect and examine data transfers. Situations where existing technology is subject to too many devices operating in the same area, e.g., radar detectors being set off by other radio frequency (RF) or other electromagnetic radiation such as door opener sensors. In addition, areas where multiple systems and emitters are used for one purpose interfere with other receivers/emitters used for a different purpose. There also can be situations where use of an emitter can be hazardous such as hazards of electromagnetic radiation ordinance (HERO) situations. Another use can be with search and rescue teams such as a fire rescue team that is in a building where an exemplary embodiment can be added to an operator's equipment which can then be sent warnings, send communications such as a warning to or from an optical transceiver, and request for assistance (e.g., an emergency mode and type of emergency or request). A first responder or person in need of assistance can configure an embodiment of the invention to generate a distress code in response to an interrogation or illumination which conserves battery power and ensures that the system is seen by another first responder (or an aerial vehicle such as a drone with a surveillance camera system) when their vision or field of view (FOV) passes over the location where the optical transceiver is located. A multi-function user control can also be provided in addition to an automation system that can be configured to automatically respond to optical interrogation or illumination. An embodiment can also provide for an ability to alter a response to interrogation to include a voice message and/or text message that is sent in response to illumination in addition to another data such as a warning indicator which is sent to an interrogator as well as providing a warning to the user of the optical transceiver.
For example, there can be a situation where law enforcement can attempt to communicate through the use of short-wave radios. These short-wave radios give off RF signals that can be identified and located by criminals using, e.g., police scanners. Thus, it is necessary to implement methods of non-RF communication. As an alternative to short-wave radios, law enforcement (e.g., special weapons and training (SWAT) teams) can use infrared flashlights in combination with night vision goggles (NVG) to send signals and potentially short Morse code communications to other members of the team. This limits tactical planning, execution, and capabilities.
Law enforcement identification friend/foe (IFF) beacons can be designed for fratricide prevention to include designs that can be switched on and flash at various rates. Depending on a wavelength, these “always-on” modes increase the probability of detection by criminals. A more secure and protective method can include use of an interrogator that illuminates an operator's sector of fire, and if any friendly unit is in that illuminated region, the operator is notified by an automated flash in an appropriate wavelength for detection by the operator's visual augmentation equipment. RF communication can be encrypted but can be used to triangulate position, detect presence, and is susceptible to friendly/unfriendly jamming, interference, and requires stringent emissions control, as well as hazards of electromagnetic radiation ordinance.
One aspect of an embodiment can include optical technology comprising a common unit that can be triggered via a laser interrogation and which can also be used as an optical communication unit including audio and text. Exemplary embodiments can include a system enabling a “smart metering” or some sort of data collection system where a small unit is the communication transceiver. For example, if person has a light emitting diode (LED) trigger device that sends requests for data, an exemplary system receives the command and sends back the requested data. An operator can be provided with a suitable receiver to decode that transmitted data at a limited bandwidth.